peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 029 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-02-06~13 ; Comments *''"This is John Peel's Music On BFBS, your musical host from coast to coast: that's provided of course that you're stationed somewhere that has a coast."'' *According to the taper, the show date inscribed on the tape inlay is when he finished the recording, the Tuesday repeat of the previous Thursday's show. *JP is looking forward to seeing Fuzzbox in Nottingham in a couple of weeks' time. Sessions *None Tracklisting 06 February 1986 (BFBS) (continued from Peel 028 (BFBS)) *Dinosaur: 'Repulsion (7")' (Repulsion) Later to become Dinosaur Jr.. :(JP: 'Ah, there's a lot of it about.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Architecture, Morality, Ted And Alice (12"-The Trumpton Riots EP)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'I want you to have that memorised by next week, when I'll have two more tracks for you.') *Quads: 'You Gotta Jive (7"-There Must Be Thousands)' (Big Bear) 13 February 1986 (BFBS) (this repeat 18 February) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Albert Hammond Bootleg (12"-The Trumpton Riots EP)' (Probe Plus) *Chin-Chin: 'Never Surrender (LP-Sound Of The West Way)' (Farmer) :(JP: 'According to my correspondents, that's the sound of young and unemployed Switzerland. I must admit, I didn't know there was such a thing as unemployment in Switzerland, but apparently there is.') *Gun Club: 'Death Party (12"-Death Party)' (Animal) *Bob And Vi: 'Keep Lying, I Love It (7")' (Vindaloo) *Cramps: 'People Ain't No Good (LP-A Date With Elvis)' (Big Beat) The third and last track from the album on tonight's show, perhaps casting doubt on where this show ends and the next begins *Eton Crop: 'Loads Of Beer (LP-It's My Dog, Maestro)' (Grunt Grunt A Go Go) *Cure: 'Caterpillar (LP-The Top)' (Fiction) :(JP: 'Sorry, I was poking my ear while that went on, in case you could hear some strange rustlings in the background. I always like the smell of earwax very much. My children do as well, so it's obviously hereditary. It's something that's always appealed to me enormously. I think it's important that I pass these things on to you, though, because you may be missing out on one of life's more enriching experiences.') *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: 'She (12"-Rules And Regulations)' (Vindaloo) 20 February 1986 (BFBS) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'The Trumpton Riots (12"-The Trumpton Riots EP)' (Probe Plus) *Lime Spiders: 'Out Of Control (7")' (Citadel) :(JP: 'The first letter I opened this week just says, "Many thanks for not playing any of my requests nor answering any of my letters in the last month." I apologise that I'm a bit late with the mail and so on, but obviously a fair amount of it does come in, not just to these programmes.In fact, these letters for some reason seem to get priority, 'cos I put them in a special place at home which is sort of like closer to where I do me work than where the other mail goes. A lot of mail comes in for the programmes that I do domestically, fifty or sixty letters a day. I mean nothing like 10,000 like the stuff you read in the papers, but enough, and along with like listening to records and tapes and so forth, it's not always possible to keep up lengthy correspondences, although one does one's best. This particular weekend, I've not been able to answer any of the mail because of the necessity of earning a living, which has taken me to Nottingham and Glasgow and Huddersfield, and then Sunday night I very selfishly get introduced to my children. They're always pleased to see me.') This doubtless refers in part to the Valentine's disco in Glasgow on February 14. *Stump: 'Ice The Levant (12"-Mud On A Colon)' (Ron Johnson) File ;Name *Peel 029 ;Length *00:47:32 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online